The present invention comprises a new and distinct variety of poinsettia, botanically known as Euphorbia pulcherrima and hereinafter referred to by the variety name ‘NPCW14205’. ‘NPCW14205’ is a selection from a cross-pollination of the proprietary female Euphorbia line ‘EP-2005-0103’ (unpatented) and the proprietary male Euphorbia line ‘EP-2005-0028’ (unpatented).
In November/December of 2007 the proprietary female Euphorbia line ‘EP-2005-0103’ and the proprietary male Euphorbia line ‘EP-2005-0028’ were cross pollinated in Nairobi, Kenya and seeds were obtained. The seeds were sown and plants were grown for evaluation. A plant line was selected in November 2008 in Stuttgart, Germany and named ‘NPCW14205’. In May 2009, ‘NPCW14205’ was first vegetatively propagated by vegetative cuttings. ‘NPCW14205’ was found to reproduce true to type in successive generations of asexual propagation via apical cuttings in Stuttgart, Germany.